Stargate Atlantis Love, Pegasus Style
by KP-RS-Fan
Summary: Stories about Jennifer and Rodney's relationship from her first arrival on Atlantis through "Enemy At the Gate".


_A/N_ 1) Since this is multi-chapter story and the information in the summery could change as I go along, I will provide information here if as needed.

2) MGM owns Stargate not me.

3) And last but far from last, a big Thank you to _BetherdyBabe_ for her help in beta reading for me. She is an amazing McKeller writer! Check out her work.

 _ **"And think not you can direct the course of love, for love, if it finds you worthy, directs your course". —The Prophet, Kahlil Gibran**_

2 October 2006 (Tuesday)

Rodney McKay stood by Atlantis's DHD with an irritated look on his face.

"Why do I have to be here again?" The other people in the control room quietly rolled their eyes as

they sensed another McKay rant coming on.

"There's nobody for my department in this group, and even if there was, I don't have time to meet and greet and stand around and chit chat. I have far more important work to do, such as keeping this city running smoothly and making the rest of your lives easier."

"Because," Dr. Weir answered, "You are part of this expedition's senior staff, and as such, you need to be here so that you can be introduced to the new people."

"Not to mention there is the chance, however small, that you could meet someone who might actually find you charming," Col. Sheppard added with a grin.

"The Daedalus has arrived in orbit," Chuck said from his station. As the group descended the stairs from the control room, a bright flash of white light appeared in front of the Stargate and a group of seven people were left in its wake. As they descended the stairs, Rodney took note of how small of a group it was this time with only six military personal and one young woman with dark blond hair who was wearing the yellow color of the medical department. Because she looked so young, Rodney assumed that she was a nurse's assistant, medical tech, or, at the most, a nurse.

After Dr. Weir was finished with her speech that Rodney had heard dozens of times before, Sheppard started talking to the military personal and he heard Elizabeth say something to the young woman about Dr. Beckett being there in a few minutes. As he started to walk away, Chuck came jogging up to him with a small crystal. "Here are the results from the diagnostic you asked for" he said as he handed it to McKay.

As he took it, Rodney looked over at the young woman and noticed that she was looking around, and then he noticed that she was walking backwards towards the stairs coming down from the level that the Stargate was on.

"Uh miss," Rodney started as she then stepped off the top step and started to fall backwards. Since he was only a couple of feet away, Rodney was able to catch her as she fell and kept her from hitting the ground. As the young woman turned so that she was looking at him face to face, the first thing she noticed was his light blue eyes. She couldn't help but let a small smile crossed her lips, her favorite color after all, was blue. They both stared at each other for what seemed like an hour but was only a few seconds in reality.

"Are you alright Doctor?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes. I really should look where I am going. I am sorry, Dr. McKay. Did I hurt you?"

"I'm fine," replied Rodney still a little surprised mind set. "Well, thank you for saving me from getting hurt worse than my pride," the young woman said.

"You're welcome," McKay said, coming out of his stupor.

After grabbing her personal bag and carefully descending the stairs from the Stargate area, Dr. Weir came over to the young woman. "I just got a call from Dr. Beckett. He is tied up with something and asked if you could be shown to the infirmary. I was on my way there to pick up some reports, so I can show you the way."

"Ok," the blond replied. "Oh and Dr. McKay." As Rodney turned back to look at her, she said,

"Thank you again for saving me."

"Yes, well...don't, ah, go making it a habit, Miss...?"

The young woman smiled and said "Keller, Jennifer Keller." With that, she turned and left the Gate Room with Dr. Weir.


End file.
